Geheimnisse und Rache
by Chibi-Kyoko
Summary: Eine alte Bekannte von Duo taucht auf
1. 01

Titel:Geheimnisse und Rache Autor: Chibi-Kyoko Pairing: 12, 34 Warning: angst, lime, lemon, Disclaimer: Außer Mariah gehört keiner der vorkommenden  
Charaktere mir. Widmung: Die Story widme ich Power-Pinky, Tanja und allen  
GW-Fans und Autoren!!! Kommentar: Wie jeder Autor würde auch ich mich über  
Kommi's freuen.  
So und nun Viel Spaß!!!  
  
Es wehte ein lauer warmer Sommerwind übers Land. Der Vollmond und die Sterne standen am Himmel und leuchteten. Duo stand auf dem Balkon von Quatre's Villa und starrte betrübt in den Himmel. Er hatte sich mal wieder mit Heero gestritten. Das kam in letzter Zeit öfter vor, er fing wegen jeder Kleinigkeit ein Streit an. Quatre meinte, Heero sei nach Kriegsende nicht mehr ausgelastet, Duo hingegen wusste einfach nicht mehr was er tun sollte. Er konnte ihm nichts recht machen und das machte ihn seelisch fertig. Es war schon soweit, das er nicht mehr schlafen konnte, Hunger hatte er auch keinen mehr und seine Fröhlichkeit war auch nur eine Maske, damit keiner bemerkt wie es ihm in Wirklichkeit geht, aber außer Quatre war das bis jetzt keinem aufgefallen. Der Junge Araber machte sich große Sorgen um seinen Freund. Auch jetzt, wo er ihn so alleine und verlassen dort im Mondlicht stehen sah, überkam ihn ein Gefühl von Trauer und Sorge. Er wußte schon lange das der Amerikaner in Heero verliebt war und er wünschte sich nichts sehnlichster, als das Duo mit ihm glücklich werden konnte, so glücklich wie er es mit Trowa war. Als er an Trowa dachte schleicht sich ein sanftes Lächeln in sein Gesicht und er muss wie schon so oft an ihre Liebesbekennung (A.d.A oh Gott Liebesbekennung wie bin ich da nur wieder drauf gekommen???) und ihren ersten Kuss denken.  
  
Flashback Dort stand er mitten im strömenden Regen, mit zerrissen und dreckigen Sachen, auf der Auffahrt zur Villa. Als Trowa Quatre vom Fenster aus sah, stürmte er sofort nach draußen und war gerade noch rechtzeitig da, um ihn aufzufangen, als er umkippte. ,,Trowa."Brachte Quatre schwach hervor, als er seine Augen langsam wieder öffnete und ihn ansah. ,,Ich dachte du wärst Tod."schluchzte Trowa mit Tränen in den Augen. ,,Als ich gesehen habe, wie dein Gundam gesprengt wurde, hab ich gedacht, das ich dich nie wiedersehe." Nun liefen die ersten Tränen über sein Gesicht. Quatre hob vorsichtig eine Hand und wischte die Tränen weg. ,,Nicht weinen, es zerbricht mir das Herz wenn ich dich traurig sehe,"flüsterte Quatre. ,,Quatre, ich .... ich muss dir was sagen."Quatre war verwundert er hatte Trowa noch nie so nervös gesehen. „Als ich dachte du seist tot, da hab ich bereut es dir nicht gesagt zu haben, deshalb muss ich es dir jetzt sagen. Quatre, ich hab ... ich bin ... . Verdammt, was ich eigentlich sagen will ist, Quatre ICH LIEBE DICH."Bei den letzten drei Worten hob Trowa den Kopf, den er bis dahin gesenkt gehalten hatte, sodass er das Lächeln, welches sich bei den Worten auf Quatre's Gesicht erblühte, sehen konnte. Auch in Quatre's Augen bildeten sich jetzt Tränen und als die erste über seine Wange lief erwiederte er mit einem strahlenden Lächeln „Ich liebe dich auch Trowa." Flashback end  
  
Quatre seufzt und ging hinaus zu Duo auf den Balkon. Duo schreckte auf und drehte sich um, als er ein Geräusch hörte und sah Quatre auf sich zu kommen. „Quatre, was machst du denn hier?"Quatre sah Duo traurig an. „Ich mach mir Sorgen um dich Duo. Du isst kaum noch was und schlafen tust du auch nicht mehr richtig. Den Anderen mag das ja nicht auffallen, mir aber schon. So kann das nicht weiter gehen, du machst dich noch völlig kaputt. Rede endlich mit Heero."Duo schaute seinen Freund traurig, ja schon fast verzweifelt an, als er seufzte „Ach Quatre, was soll ich denn zu ihm sagen? ,Hey Heero, was ich dir schon lange mal sagen wollte, ich liebe dich', das wäre wohl mein Todesurteil. Nein, Heero darf niemals erfahren das ich ihn Liebe!"„Aber..."wollte Quatre gerade ansetzen als Duo ihn unterbrach „Nichts aber! Du wirst es ihm nicht sagen und ich ... ich auch nicht." „Okay, wie du meinst. Ich gehe dann wieder ins Bett und das solltest du auch."„Ja mach ich. Gute Nacht Quatre."„Dir auch Duo."Duo schaute noch einmal hoch zum Mond und seufzte bevor er sich umdrehte und auch ins Bett ging.  
  
Als Duo am nächsten Morgen aufwachte war Heero wie immer nicht mehr in ihrem Zimmer. Als er sich fertig gemacht hatte ging er nach unten in die Küche um zu frühstücken. Nachdem er sich seinen Kaffe und Brötchen genommen hatte und sich auf seinen Platz setzen wollte, sah er das dort ein Brief lag, der seinen Namen trug. Er biss einmal von seinem Brötchen ab und öffnete den Brief. Mit jedem Satz den er laß wurde er blasser und blasser. Als er den Brief durchgelesen hatte, waren seine Augen Schock geweitet und seine Hände zitterten, als er aufsprang glitt der Brief aus seiner Hand und fiel unter den Tisch. Duo stürmte aus dem Haus, sprang auf sein Motorrad und brauste davon. Keiner der anderen vier Gundam Piloten bekam etwas davon mit.  
  
So das war der erste Teil und wenn ich viele Kommentare bekomme gibt's vielleicht ne Fortsetzung fgggggggggg By Chibi-Kyoko 


	2. 02

So hier ist nun der nächste Teil ich hoffe irgendwem gefällt er!!!

Aber jetzt geht es weiter !!!!

Also viel spass beim nächsten Teil!!!

Teil 2

Gegen Mittag fing Quatre an Duo zu vermissen, denn normalerweise wäre Duo schon mindestens fünfmal bei ihm aufgetaucht weil ihm langweilig ist oder es wäre das genervtes Meckern der Anderen zu hören, die versuchen Duo so loszuwerden.(Nicht das das klappen würde) Doch nichts davon war heute der Fall, im Haus herschte Ruhe. Ouatre legte sein Buch, in dem er bis eben noch gelesen hatte, beiseite und machte sich auf den Weg zu Heero's und Duo's Zimmer, um nachzusehen ob alles mit ihm in Ordnung ist. Quatre klopfte an doch er bekam keine Antwort. ,,Duo? Bist du da?"

Als er keine Antwort bekam, öffnete er die Zimmertür und ging hinein, doch Duo war tatsächlich nicht da und sein Bett war auch schon gemacht. Quatre durchsuchte das ganze Haus, doch als er schliesslich in der Küche ankam, hatte er ihn immernoch nicht gefunden. Als er sich gerade an den Küchentisch setzen wollte, bemerkte er einen Zettel der darunter lag. Quatre hob ihn auf und sah, dass es ein Brief an Duo war. Erst wollte er ihn schon beiseite legen, doch dann dachte er das er so vielleicht erfuhr wo Duo war. Quatre begann zu lesen und war gerade fertig mit lesen, als Trowa, Wufei und sogar Heero reinkamen. Trowa bemerkte sofort, als er seinen Liebsten ansah das irgendetwas nicht stimmte, etwas war passiert. ,,Quatre, was ist los?" fragte er ihn vorsichtig. Quatre sah auf und stammelte, ,,Duo, er... .''Er brach ab und reichte den Brief weiter an Trowa, der ihn nahm und anfing ihn vorzulesen.

Hey Maxwell,

ich hab deine kleine Schwester und wenn du nicht willst das ich ihr ein Säurebad spendiere, dann siehst du zu das du nach L2 kommst un das verhinderst!!! Das letzte Mal bist du mir entkommen, aber diese Mal wirst du dafür bezahlen das du meinen Bruder getötest hast. Du findest uns in der Fabrik wo alles angefangen hat und wo es enden wird!!!

Und wage es ja nicht einen deiner Gundam-Freunde mit zubringen, sonst siehst du Mariah nicht lebend und in einem Stück wieder.

Leo

Trowa ließ den Brief sinken und gucktezu den anderen, wo er unterschiedliche Reaktionen erkennen konnte. Quatre machte noch den gleichen geschockten Eindruck, wie zu dem Zeitpunkt als sie die Küche betreten hatten. Wufei hingegen sah sehr überrascht aus, Bei Heero war Trowa der Meinung kurzeitig so etwas wie Sorge aufblitzen zu sehen, er war sich aber nicht sicher und das sich bei dieser Person um den Perfect Soldier Heero Yuy persöhnlich handelte musste er es sich wohl eingebildet haben. ,,Was machen wir jetzt?" Herro sah zu Trowa hinüber und antwortete ihm mit seiner kalten Stimme ,,Na was wohl, wir werden Maxwell folgen und seinen Arsch retten, wie wir es immer tun wenn er Mist baut!!! In 15Minuten sind alle start bereit, mit ein wenig Glück erwischen wir noch das nächste Shuttle nach L2." Mit diesen Worten verschwand Heero. Auch die anderen machte sich auf den Weg um die notwendigsten Dinge zu packen.

Duo hingegen war gerade auf L2 gelandet. Nachdem er inzwischen den ersten Schock überwunden hatte, arbeitet jetzt auch sein Kopf wieder normal und er wüede sich am liebsten in den Hintern beißen das er so überstürtzt, ohne Plan und sogar ohne eine Waffe aufgebrochen war.

´Das beste wird es sein wenn ich erstmal zu Hilde gehe und dort bleibe bis ich mir überlegt habe wie ich Mariah befreie. Duo machte sich sofort auf den weg zu Hilde, doch was er nicht bemerkte, war die Gestalt die ihn schon seit dem Flughafen verfolgte.

So, dass wars mal wieder. Ich weiss war ziemlich kurz!!! Ich werde mir Mühe geben das das nächste Kapitel länger wird!!!!

Bis denne

Eure Chibi-Kyoko


	3. Chapter 3

Teil 3

Duo ging durch die Straße, aber noch immer war ihm nicht aufgefallen das ihm jemand folgte. Die Starße auf der er sich zur Zeit fort bewegte war die Haupteinkaufsstraße, in seiner Heimatstadt, Dallin. Wie immer war zu dieser Zeit die Hölle los. Mädchen die mit ihren Freundinen einen Einkaufsbummel machten, Hausfrauen die ihre Einkäufe erledigten und Jugendliche die in einem Cafe mit Freunden ein Eis aßen, ein ganz normaler Tag.

Doch Duo bekam von alle dem nichts mit, er hatte seinen Blick stur gerade aus gerichtet und machte sich gedanken wie Mariah befreien könnte. Duo bog rutiniert in die nächste Gasse ab, er konnte den Weg zu Hilde schon im schlaf gehen. Die Gasse war nicht sehr breit, gerade breit genug das eine zweite Person neben ihm hätte gehen können und außerdem war es es auch nicht gerade hell.

Duo konnte bereits das Haus in dem Hilde lebte sehen, als er plötzlich einen Luftzug hinter sich wahrnahm. Gerade als er sich umdrehen wollte, spürte er einen harten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. Das letzte was er mit bekam, bevor er Bewußtlos wurde, war ein leises lachen, das ihm sehr vertraut vorkam.

Zur gleichen Zeit saßen die anderen Piloten im Shuttle und warteten darauf, dass sie endlich ankamen. Quatre war ganz offen anzusehen das er sich tierische Sorgen um den Amerikaner machte, er spielte die ganze zeit unruhig mit seinen Fingern, Trowa hatte einen Arm un seinen Freund gelegt um ihn zu trösten, aber auch er machte sich Sorgen um Duo. Wufei saß ruhig auf seinem Platz und behielt einen kühlen Kopf, denn was anderes hätte in dieser Situation sowieso nicht geholfen. Heero tippte auf seinem Laptop herum und versuchte heraus zu finden wo sie Duo finden würden, den einzigen Hinweis den sie hatten war, das es eine Fabrik sein musste in der es wahrscheinlich irgendeien Art von Säure oder anderen ätzenden Substanzen gab. Der Japaner hatte mal wieder seinen eiskalten Blick auf gesetzt und machte nach aussen hin den Eindruck als wenn er so wie immer mit klarem Kophf seiner Arbeit nach ging, doch in seienem inneren sah das ganz anders aus. Er war total verwirrt, er machte sich Sorgen und das war neu für ihn. Er hatte schon früher bemerkt das er den anderen Jungen mochte, doch so sehr das er fast verrückt vor Sorgen um ihn war, das war neu.

'Was macht dieser bezopfte Baka nur mit mir, das ich vor Sorge schon gar nicht richtig auf meine Arbeit konzentrieren kann? grrrr Wenn ich den in die Finger bekomme kann der was erleben, einfach abzuhauen!'

Nach diesen und ähnlichen vorausgegangen Gedanken Blicke er wieder fest auf den Bilschirm und arbeitete weiter. Er mußte unbedingt herausfinden wo er hingegangen war und dazu hatte er noch zwei Stunden Zeit, denn dann würden sie landen.

Nachdem Heero wieder einigermasen konzentriert am Computer gearbeitet hatte, hatte er auch schon nach kurzer Zeit Ergebnisse erziehlt, die den anderen sofort mitteilte.

, Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten wo wir Duo finden könnten. Die Erste ist eine still gelegte Sondermüllverbrennnungsanlage und die Zweite eine alte geschlossene Chemie-Fabrik. In beiden Fällen wird mit gefährlichen Chemikalien, unter anderem auch Säuren, gearbeitet. Ich schlage vor das wir uns, sobald wir gelandet sind, aufteilen und jeweils in einer der beiden Anlagen suchen." Von allen kam ein zustimmendes Nicken. , Gut, dann gehen Trowa und Quatre zur Chemiefabrik und Wufei und ich zur Verbrennungsanlage." 'Halt durch Duo und mach keinen Blödsinn, wir sind bald bei dir und helfen dir!'

, ..o. ..uo. DUO, verdammt nochmal wach endlich auf!" Langsam öffnete Duo seine Augen. Das erste was er wahrnahm, war das er saumäßige Kopfschmerzen hatte. Nachdem sich seine Sicht, die vorher reichlich verschommen war, wieder gelichtet hatte, richtete er sich langsam auf und sah sich um. Er wußte sofort wo er sich befand, er war in der alten Müllverbrennungsanlage. Er sah sich um und sah... , Mariah, gott sei dank, geht es dir gut? Was ist passiert, wie hat er dich geschnappt?"

, Ja, mit mir ist soweit alles in Ordnung. Er hat mich vor drei Tagen auf dem nachhause Weg abgefangen und hier eingespeert. Er aht gesagt das er mich braucht damit jemand anderes auch ganz bestimmt seiner Einladung folgt. Was will er von dir?" , Die alte Geschichte, er glaubt immernoch das ich seinen Bruder umgebracht habe." , So ein Blödsinn. Auch wenn die Umstände nicht die besten sind, ich freu mich dich wieder zu sehen Duo. Du hast dich überhaupt nicht verändert."

Keine Sorge, ich werde schon dafür sorgen das er sich so verändert das man ihn nicht wieder erkennt!"

So, dass wars mal wieder fürs erste.

Würd mich über ein paar Kommi's freuen!

Bis denne

Eure Kyoko knuddel


	4. Chapter 4

Teil 4

Duo und Mariah drehten sich erschrocken in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam und sahen Leo, der lässig gegen die Wand gelehnt und nem' fetten Grinsen im Gesicht, dort stand.

,Lange nicht gesehen, nicht wahr Duo?"

, Leo, was soll der Mist? Warum hast du Mariah entführt? Wenn du was von mir willst dann zieh da nicht andere mit rein! Und was zum Teufel soll das mit Rache, ich habe deinen Bruder nicht umgebracht, dass war ein Unfall!."

, Ja, ein Unfall bei dem du T.J über das Geländer gestoßen hast, so das er in den Behälter mit der Säure gefallen ist. Ich weiß das er dich an diesem Tag als Anführer ablösen wollte, weil er mit deinen Ansichten nicht übereinstimmte."

, Ja, er wollte mich ablösen, wir haben uns gestritten, aber ich hätte ihn niemals umgebracht.

Es war ganz einfach ein Unfall, er wollte sich hier mit mir trefen und dann...

Flashback

Duo und T.Jstanden sich gegenüber, hoch oben auf den Metallwegen. Unter ihnen konnte man die Gifte und Säuren,der Fabrik zischen, hören. Die Fabrik war seit gut einem Monat geschlossen, es hatte sich aber noch keiner um die ganzen Substanzen gekümmert.

, Bist du total bescheuert?" Duo war sichtlich wütend , Du willst mich als Anführer ablösen? Du haste keine Ahnung was es heißt auf einen Haufen kleiner Kinder aufzupassen."

, Ich würde auf jedenfall dafür sorgen das keiner hungert."

, Und das willst du bitte wie machen? In den nächst besten Ladfen einbrechen und was stellen? Dann können wir dich in spätestens in zwei Tagen im Knast besuchen, die Leute hier lassen sich nämlich nicht so leicht bestehlen wie du dir das vorstellst."

Damit war für Duo die Sache erledigt, er drehte sich um und wollte gehen, als er hinter sich eine Bewegung spürte und sich aus Reflex, den er sich bei zahlreichen Straßen kämpfen angeeignet hatte, duckte. Er spürte nur noch wie etwas über ihn stolperte, dann hörte er einen Schrei und wenig später etwas platschen. T.J war über ihn gestolpert als er sich auf ihn stürzen wollte und war dann über die niedrige Brüstung direkt in einen der Bottiche gefallen.

Flashback end

... ich bin sofort nach unten, aber ich konnte nichts mehr tun."

, Du kannst hier viel erzählen, du wolltest unser großer Anführer bleiben und deshalb hast du ihn beseitigt. Und jetzt wirst du ebenfalls sterben." Mit diesen Worten zog er eine Pistole und ziehlte genau auf Duo. Ein lauter Knall war zu hören, der von den Wänden wiederhallte.

, DUO." schrie Mariah entsetzt. , Aber so schnell lass ich dich nicht sterben, du sollst langsam sterben, so wie mein Bruder. Ich habe fünf Kugeln und erst die letzte ist für dein Herz bestimmt."

Von Duo war nur ein schmerzvolles wimmern zu hören, Leo hatte auf seine rechte Schulter geziehlt. Er hob wieder die Pistole, diesesmal ziehlte er auf Duo's rechtes Bein und schoss. Duo schrie gepeinigt auf. Mariah hatte ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen vergraben und schlurchzte die ganze Zeit Duo's Namen. , Das war die zweite und hier kommt die dritte." Wieder war ein Schuss zu hören, doch diese Kugel erreichte nicht Duo sondern ... Leo. Der stand mit weit aufgerissenen Augen da, bevor er in sich zusammen sackte. Hinter ihm kam Trowa mit gezogener Waffe in Sicht. Er und Quatre stürmten sofort auf Duo zu. , Duo, kannst du uns hören?" fragte Quatre ängstlich. Duo's geschlossene Lieder öffneten sich flackernd , Ihr habt ganz schön lange gebraucht, findet ihr nicht?" sagte er mit schmerz verzerrter stimme, dann fiehlen seine Augen wieder zu und er sackte in sich zusammen. , Trowa, schnell ruf einen Krankenwagen, er ist bewußtlos und sag Heero bescheid das er ins Krankenhaus kommen soll." , Ist gut, mach ich."

Bis denne

eure Chibi-Kyoko


	5. Chapter 5

Teil 5

Quatre, Trowa und Mariah saßen im Wartezimmer des Krankenhauses, als Heero und Wufei ins Wartezimmer gestürmt kamen.

, Was ist passiert? Wie geht es Duo?" Heero war sichtlich besorgt.

, Duo wurde zweimal angeschossen. Wir wissen es nicht, der Doctor hat uns nur gesagt das Duo sofort operiert werden muss, da beide Kugeln noch im Körper stecken." antwortete Quatre Heero, der genauso besorgt war wie Heero.

Heero und Wufei setzten sich nun ebenfalls hin, als sie Mariah bemerkten, die mit blasem Gesicht etwas abseits saß. Heero sah Quatre an und machte eine Kopfbewegung in ihre Richtung. Quatre verstand.

, Mariah," sie sah zu ihnen rüber,, das sind Heero und Wufei auch zwei Freunde von Duo und das ist Mariah, sie war im selben Waisenhaus wie Duo."

Wufei und Heero nickten ihr zu. Heero sah sie an und stelte schließlich die Fragen die ihm schon seit einiger Zeit im Kopf rumschwirrten.

, Mariah, kannst du uns erklären was hier eigentlich vor sich geht? Was hat Duo gemacht, dass sich dieser Leo an ihm Rächen will und wer zum Teufel ist er eigentlich?"

, Das ist eine lange Geschichte, " antwortete Mariah seufzend.

, Wir haben momentan nichts anderes zu tun, also schieß los." ermutigte sie Quatre

, Tja, alles fing damit an, dass die Kirche und das Waisenhaus abbrannten, keiner wollte uns irgendwo aufnehmen, so waren wir gezwungen auf der Straße zu leben. Duo verdankten wir, dass wir in eine alte Lagerhalle unterkommen konnten. Ein Dach über dem Kopf hatten wir jetzt zu mindestens schon mal, aber jeder machte was er wollte und das endete dann irgendwann im totalen Chaos, deshalb beschlossen wir, dass wir einen Anführer brauchten. Zur Auswahl standen T.J. und Duo. Die beiden beschützten uns schon seit dem Brand und außerdem waren sie die Ältesten. Duo bekam die Mehrzahl der Stimmen und T.J. war sauer. Duo tat alles was er konnte damit uns nichts fehlte, er arbeitete Tag und Nacht, nahm jeden Job an, den er bekommen konnte und dennoch reichte das Geld bei weitem nicht für fast zwanzig Kinder. T.J. war immer mehr am meckern, dass wenn hier der Chef wäre, jeder was zu essen bekommen würde, denn er würde schon was besorgen. Er war die ganze Zeit der Ansicht das es unser Recht wäre zur Not auch zu klauen, aber dann wären wir früher oder später alle im Gefängnis gewesen. Duo wußte das und deswegen wollte er auch nicht das T.J. seinen Posten übernahm und der größte Teil stand hinter ihm. Was genau an diesem einen Tag geschah weiss keiner so genau. Als Duo zu uns kam erzählte er uns nur, dass T.J. tot sei und das es ein Unfall war. Leo, T.J.'s kleiner Bruder war der festen Überzeugung, dass Duo ihn umgebracht hatte und immer mehr von uns glaubten ihm, so dass Duo uns eines Tages mitten in der Nacht verliess. Seit dem Tag hatte ich nichts mehr von Duo gehört, bis gestern. Leo entführte mich und sagte mir das es endlich an der Zeit wäre seinen Bruder zu rächen. Heute mittag kam er dann mit Duo in der Fabrik an. Ja und dann kammt ihr beide und habt uns befreit."

Gerade als Mariah geendet hatte, kam der Doc rein. Alle sprangen sofort auf und bestürmten ihn mit Fragen.

, Geht es Duo gut?"

, Wird er wieder gesund?"

, Ihrem Freund geht es den umständen entsprechend ganz gut. Wir konnten die Kugeln ohne Probleme entfernen und es wurden keine Organe verletzt. Er hat aber eine Menge Blut verloren und ist dementsprechend schwach, immoment ist er noch im Aufwachraum. Einer von ihnen darf zu ihm bis er wach wird, ich denke es ist gut wenn er ein vertrautes Gesicht sieht."

Mariah trat sofort nach vorne.

, Ich möchte bitte zu ihm, er ist wie ein Bruder für mich."

Quatre sah, dass Heero bei diesen Worten traurig den Kopf senkte.

, Mariah sei mit bitte nicht böse, aber ich denke Heero sollte zu Duo gehen. Er wird sich freuen wenn er ihn sieht."

Heero hatte bei diesen Worten erstaunt zu Quatre gesehen, aber man konnte regelrecht die Erleichterung sehen.

, Nun geh schon, wir warten unten in der Kantine auf dich."

Trowa war hinter ihn getreten und schob ihn nun richtung Tür.

Dass lies er sich nicht dreimal sagen und so folgte er dem Arzt. Als Heero in den Aufwachraum eintrat, war das erste was er sah Duo. Er lag in einem Bett und sah, selbst in mitten der weißen Bettwäsche, unnatürlich blaß aus. Heero trat an das Bett und setzte sich auf den Stuhl der daneben stand. Er nahm Duo's Hand und drückte sie leicht. So saß er eine Zeit lang da und sah nur Duo an.

Plötzlich begannen Duo's Augen zu zucken und er spürte einen leichten Druck an seiner Hand.

Heero sah gespannt auf Duo's Augen, die sich jetzt langsam begannen zu öffnen. Duo blinzelte noch ein paar mal, dann sah er Heero direkt in die Augen.

, He.. Heero? Was machst du hier? Und wo sind wir überhaupt?"

, Ich bin hier um dich von Dummheiten abzuhalten, wie immer. Und du wurdest von Leo angeschossen, er ist tot, Trowa hat ihn erschossen bevor er dich umbringen konnte.Wie geht es dir? Warum bist du gegangen ohne uns was zu sagen?"

,Mir gehts denke ich ganz gut, hab noch leichte schmerzen in der Schulter und im Bein, aber bei OZ hab ich schlimmeres durchgestanden.

Ich wollte euch da nicht mit reinziehen, das hatte nichts mit euch zu tun, das war meine Vergangenheit."

, Duo, es hat was mit dir zu tun, also auch mit uns. Wir sind deine Freunde und wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht. ICH hab mir Sorgen gemacht!"

Duo schaute Heero überrascht an, erst redete er mehr in ein paar Minuten als in der Zeit in der sie sich schon kannten und jetzt sagte er auch noch, dass er sich Sorgen gemacht hatte.

, Du hast dir Sorgen gemacht?"

, Ja, das hab ich. Duo, als wir im Shuttle hier her saßen hatte ich solche Angst das wir zu spät kommen. Ich hatte Angst das ich dich verliere und ich hab mir vorgenommen, dass ich dir unbedingt etwas sagen muss wenn ich dich wieder sehe."

Jetzt war Duo platt, aber in seinen Augen war auch etwas wie Hoffnung zu sehen, konnte es sein, dass Heero das gleiche fühlte wie er?

, Duo, ich liebe dich. Und egal was du jetzt dazu sagst, ich musste es dir sagen, wenn ich daran denke, dass ich dich heute hätte verlieren können ohne das ich es dir gesagt hätte, dass hätte ich mir niemals verziehen. Duo, was ist?"

Duo liefen Sturzbäche von Tränen über sein Gesicht.

, Du.. du Idiot! Ich liebe dich doch auch. Ich hatte Angst es dir zu sagen, wir waren endlich Freunde und das wollte ich nicht aufs Spiel setzen, ich hatte Angst das du mich dann hasst."

, Baka, ich könnte dich nie hassen ich liebe dich viel zu sehr!"

Mit jedem Wort das er gesagt hatte, war er Duo ein Stück näher gekommen, bis er zum Schluss seine Lippen sanft auf Duo's legte und sie zu ihrem ersten Kuss verschmolzen. Der Kuss war zart und weich wie ein lauer Sommerwind.

, Heero, weißt du wie lange ich darauf gewartet habe?"

, Ich kann es mir in etwa vorstellen."

Dann verloren sie sich wieder in einen sanften Kuss.

Epilog

Ein Jahr später

Inzwischen war ein Jahr vergangen seit den Ereignissen auf L2. Duo und Heero waren glücklich, genau wie Trowa und Quatre. Wufei war, man sollte es kaum glauben, mit Mariah zusammen gekommen und die beiden waren gerade im zusammen in ihrem ersten Urlaub, auf L5.

Trowa und Quatre waren ins Kino gegangen.

Duo war in der Küche und hatte gerade den Tisch fertig zum Abendbrot gedeckt, es fehlte nur noch Heero.

, HEERO, kommst du essen? HEERO? Was macht der denn schon wieder?"

Da Heero nicht antwortete, machte Duo sich auf den Weg nach oben um seinen Geliebten zu holen.

, Heero ich hab dich gerufen, wo blei... ."

Duo hatte es die Sprache verschlagen, als er die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer öffnete empfing ihn ein Meer aus Kerzenlicht. Im ganzen Zimmer waren Teelichter verteilt und in der Mitte stand Heero und lächelte ihn an. Jetzt setzte er sich aber in Bewegung, ging zu Duo und zog ihn ins Zimmer. Duo war noch immer sprachlos, schaute Heero aber jetzt fragend an. Heero blieb wieder in der Mitte des Zimmers stehen und sah Duo tief in die Augen.

, Duo, wir sind jetzt seit einem Jahr zusammen und das war die schönste Zeit in meinem bisherigen Leben. Du hast schon damals, als wir noch Piloten waren, geschafft mir langsam zu zeigen, dass es auch noch andere Dinge gibt ausser dem Kampf. Du hast mir beigebracht was es heißt Freunde zu haben und jetzt hast du mir gezeigt was es heißt zu Lieben und geliebt zu werden. Was ich damit sagen will ist, ICH LIEBE DICH und ich hoffe von ganzem Herzen das das immer so bleiben wird."

Duo liefen, wie schon vor einem Jahr, Tränen übers Gesicht, aber dabei sah er so unendlich glücklich aus als könnte er die ganze Welt umarmen.

, He.. Heero, ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll, dass ist alles so schön. Ich liebe dich auch. Und ich weiß das sich das niemals ändern wird."

Mehr war nicht zu sagen und so verschmolzen ihre Lippen zu einem zarten Kuss. Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher, das Abendessen war vergessen. Heeros Hände begannen zu wandern. Er schob sie langsam unter Duo's Shirt und begann seinen Bauch, hoch zu seiner Brust zu, streicheln. Duo seufzte leise in den Kuss hinein und fing nun seinerseits auch an Heero zu streicheln. Heero zog Duo nun sein Oberteil aus, damit er besser an sein Oberkörper rankam. Duo tat es ihm gleich. Gleichzeitig bewegten sie sich langsam, immer noch gegenseitig liebkosend, aufs Bett zu. Als sie schließlich auf diesem lagen, hatten sie sich ihrer Kleidung vollständig entledigt. Heero drückte Duo auf die Matraze und fing an sich von seinen Lippen über den Hals zu seiner Brust vor zu arbeiten. Duo's seufzen wurde immer mehr zu leisem Stöhnen. Als er bei den Brustwarzen angelangt war leckte er erst darüber, um dann vorsichtig an ihnen zu knabbern. Duo's Stöhnen glich inzwischen schon leisen Schreien. Heero arbeitet sich immer weiter runter, bis er bei Duo's Lustzentrum ankam und anfing daran zu knabbern und zu lecken. Duo stiess, in dem Moment, in dem er Heero dort spürte einen Schrei aus. Als Duo nur noch ein vor Lust bebender Vulkan war und Heero anflehte, dass er ihn endlich nehmen sollte, kletterte Heero wieder nach oben. Während er mit einem Finger langsam in Duo eindrang, verwickelte er ihn in einen heißen Zungenkuss. Nach und nach drang er noch mit einem zweiten und dritten Finger in ihn ein, bis er meinte das Duo jetzt genug vorbereitet war. Er löste sich von ihm und während er nun Richtig in ihn eindrang sahen sie sich intensiv in die Augen. Als Heero ganz in Duo war verharrte er kurz und fing dann an sich langsam zu bewegen. Nach kurzer Zeit stöhnten beide nur so vor Lust, bis sie schließlich gleichzeitig ihren Höhepunkt erlebten.

Heero rollte sich neben Duo und nahm in liebevoll in die Arme.

, Das war wunderschön Heero, danke, danke für alles. Ich liebe dich.

, Ich liebe dich auch, für immer."

Ende

HURRA, geschafft. Aber bitte nicht hauen!

Ich hoffe meine erste Lemon-Szene war nicht total grausig! Bin für Verbesserungsvorschläge immer offen.

Ich hoffe die Geschichte hat wenigstens ein paar Leuten gefallen.

Meine nächste Story kommt bestimmt!;-)

Natürlich freue ich mich wenn irgendwer seinen Meinung äussert. nach Kommi's aus schau hält

So, ich wünsch euch was

bis denne

Eure Chibi-Kyoko


End file.
